


Anchor Me Back Down

by amber_lynn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_lynn/pseuds/amber_lynn
Summary: 莱耶斯试图笑笑，但他只是艰难地扯动了嘴角，他有好多想说的，有关那些秘密、误会、懊恼、痛苦，那些无所事事的好日子，瑞士的那场大爆炸，但他最终什么也没说，只是握住了麦克雷搭在方向盘上的手，一只伤痕累累的手覆盖着另一只，问：“我们去哪？”“回家。”





	Anchor Me Back Down

**Author's Note:**

> 无差，CP脑警告，原作向，有私设。  
> 用了各种梗，就很爽。标题出自Mindy Gledhill的Anchor，不需要了解。
> 
> （发篇文真是太难了，只有AO3是可靠的，打扰了）

1

 

麦克雷发觉莱耶斯和新来的基因科学家莫伊拉·奥德莱恩之间，有什么不太对劲。

他的意思不是说性吸引力方面的那种，因为尽管奥德莱恩的性取向不能确定，但莱耶斯的取向他知道——作为他的男友或者说情人而言。在加入暗影守望后的第四个圣诞节派对上，麦克雷摄入了过多酒精，偏偏他并没有旁人以为的好酒量。这时候有人把他领到莱耶斯身边（“就是你，岛田源氏，别以为我不记得。”他义正辞严地指控道。）又往他手里塞了圣诞花环，结果麦克雷便不负众望地当着所有人的面做出了举着槲寄生枝条、醉醺醺地亲吻指挥官的壮烈举动。

那时候他已经不再需要仰视年长男人，借着酒精麻痹的脑神经跌撞进对方私人空间，面贴面，近到交换呼吸的距离，过程中没受到什么阻力，事情就那么发生了。那晚麦克雷没有回宿舍，他在指挥官的大床上安稳地睡了一夜，至于某些亲密的对话或者更加激烈的行为，再到形成某种心照不宣的安排，则是后来的事了。

 

莱耶斯打着哈欠往咖啡机里放胶囊，站在橱柜前接咖啡，麦克雷从浴室出来只裹了一条毛巾向他走过来，年轻人的头发还在滴水，这叫他很是分心。

麦克雷接过莱耶斯手里的咖啡杯，一口喝光，动作过于流畅自然。

“臭小子，”莱耶斯打了他一下，给自己重新做了一杯咖啡，说起正事，“记得把上周欠的四份任务报告写完，今天之内提交给守望先锋总部。”

“直接提交上去，你不审阅了吗？”转念一想，“等等，四份？为什么源氏的报告也要我写？”

“源氏的母语不是英语，想必你注意到了。他的报告以前都由我完成，你照我写的改改。”莱耶斯耸了耸肩，“我要去参加会议。”

“你自己？”

“奥德莱恩博士也会去。”

麦克雷瞥了瞥嘴，又凑近莱耶斯身边蹭了口咖啡，胡茬软软地蹭着他手背。

“我不清楚你招收她来暗影守望具体为了哪项研究，但是从她的科研历史来看，显然是特定类型的基因改造。依我看，基因改造就像某种巴别塔似的计划——你确定这是对的事？”

毛茸茸的脑袋从莱耶斯面前晃过去。他放下杯子抓握住对方双手，将它们扣在流理台上，把青年困在咖啡机与自己之间。这个动作有种展示权威的意味。

“因为按照你的比喻来讲，”他说，“早晚有一天，洪水会泛滥于天地。”

而这就是麦克雷感觉莱耶斯不太对劲的原因了。出于什么理由，他认定了一些事，非做不可，却不对此做解释，只是在行动上更加强硬。牛仔暗自归咎于奥德莱恩。

“你知道吧，”牛仔寻找着词汇。讲真心话总是难得要命，但他突然意识到有些事情他还从没有大声说出来过，“不管发生了什么，你永远可以指望我。”

“我明白，杰西，我明白。你一直做的很好，成为了我期望的模样。”莱耶斯揉了揉他的头发，“如果我对你还有更多期许，那应该是——去打那些好的战斗，把坏的战斗留给我。因为你值得更好的，你值得……成为一名英雄。”

牛仔在这时刻紧紧拥抱了他。

 

像嗅觉灵敏的小狼狗那样，麦克雷猜测有一场风暴正在酝酿中。

但除开眼下与莱耶斯的亲密关系以外，麦克雷明白，在暗影守望他首先是一名士兵，而好士兵不会质疑长官的决定。

 

2

 

“再给我解释一遍，AGT-30是什么？”麦克雷怒气冲冲地在靶场找到莱耶斯，那副兴师问罪的架势吓跑了几个练枪的新兵。

莱耶斯保持射击的动作，回答说：“研发中的基因修正药物，功效是使组成人体的物质解构成最小单位，在一段时间后或一定距离外进行重构，尚未经过大规模临床测试。你来干什么，麦克雷？”

“而你必须亲自试验这种药物是因为？”

莱耶斯没有回应，连续开枪击倒了远处的移动机器人，枪声充斥着沉默的空气。

“嘿，”麦克雷放低了嗓音，伸手去碰莱耶斯拧成一团的眉头，拇指抚过他的脸，“你还好吗？”

远处的机器人完成了自我修复，站起身继续沿着既定路线前行。

“没时间做大规模测试了，而且在这里只有我经历过士兵强化项目。”莱耶斯回避了一个问题，通常当他这样做的时候，意味着答案本身不言自明。

“也就是说，你确实在背着我们的黄金男孩搞什么大动作了？”麦克雷读出了话外之意，如果这是守望先锋批准的行动，不会资源稀缺至此。

“只是拿回原本属于我的东西。”

麦克雷对此并不感到意外，只是他不想在其中扮演任何角色。这与忠诚无关。自从加入守望先锋——暗影守望——以来，他一直想做正确的事，不过眼下这个问题不存在一个正确答案，而无论选择哪一边都像在茫茫极夜里等待天亮。他叹气道：“我担心你，加布里尔。你一定看过莫伊拉对AGT-30的研究报告，她写‘该药物在动物试验中显示出重度依赖性，对精神稳定性的影响尚待进一步测试’……你为什么非得这样对自己？”

“别大惊小怪的，这是必要代价。”

“所以我有没有可能，劝服你不要做这些？”

“太迟了。”莱耶斯说着，终于直视了年轻副官的眼睛，“再说，我早就对别的东西依赖成瘾了。”

麦克雷哑口无言，还没决定好要不要生气。然后他做了一件事：掏出维和者，枪枪命中头部击倒了视野内所有的训练机器人。

 

稍后两人在拥挤的更衣间里耳鬓厮磨，艰难地脱掉碍事的衣物。莱耶斯从背后亲吻麦克雷的颈窝，胡茬偶尔戳到他肩膀；呼吸落在他耳旁，双手抚过背后的累累伤痕，吮吸着给他留下印记。再示意他转过身。

麦克雷寻找莱耶斯的嘴巴索要一个吻，在交换的呼吸间，他嗓音粗哑地问：

“答应我，你不会走得太远，好不好？”

莱耶斯的额头抵着他的：“如果我答应你，你能不能留下来？我想要你在我身边。”

接下来的唇齿相接让两个问题都没有得到回答，直到莱耶斯口袋里的通讯器尖锐地打破沉默，他喘息着终于还是看了一眼屏幕：杰克·莫里森。

“该死的。”

 

3

 

摩天大楼的城市灯光，川流不息的人和车辆，星光璀璨的比弗利山庄，过多的晴朗天气——洛杉矶是诸多城市之中的完美偶像，是莱耶斯的家乡。倒不是他讨厌这块土地，但是再多的爱也无法使任何人拥有它；而无论怎样，你最想要的东西永远会摆在橱窗的另一侧；即使短暂地满足，它也总灌输给你更多的贪婪欲望。就像流浪，莱耶斯想道，在自己的家乡流浪。也许这就是为什么他早早地踏上了军旅生涯：每一个踏足过的、在他帮助之下变得更好的地方，自己留下了长足影响的地方，都变得属于他了，哪怕只有一点点。

而守望先锋也好，暗影守望也好，都是有一点点（或者更多）属于他的地方。他愿意为其战斗，甚至作出必要的牺牲。他知道自己领导的这些人，有的只把在这里当成普通的工作，随时可以全身而退，有的把它当成童年梦想成真（智械危机阴影中长大的那一代人），而唯独有一个人他无法归类。

他像一场大爆炸，像加州的阳光，像小时候手工雕琢的第一只木马，像圣经里的亚当，也像亚当的肋骨。他有一点点属于自己，甚至更多。

死神想：如果人生是海洋而自己是航船，麦克雷是他的锚。

 

4

 

“与魔鬼战斗的人，应当小心自己不要成为魔鬼。当你凝视深渊时，深渊也在凝视着你。”

“你觉得守望先锋有一天会变成那样吗？变成恶魔本身？”

“我希望不会，麦克雷……但有时候是世界不再需要这样的英雄了。”

威尼斯的行动结束十个月之后，所有暗影守望特工在明面上已被停职。军需供给变得分外紧张，任务却并非全部停止，他们不得不学习用更少的资源做更多事。源氏叹了口气，发出上述感叹，然后继续着手上武器保养的动作。同时在空荡荡的休息室里，麦克雷手里拿着一叠任务文件，他把纸页从头翻到尾，再从尾翻到头，显然烦闷得很。

“我被派去伦敦调查一些自称为‘归零者’的智械极端分子的恐怖计划。”

“听起来很好玩，”源氏的语调让人听不出反讽的意思，“真希望我也能去。”

“可以尽情地拿日本刀砍机器人，任务后没准还能从希斯罗机场顺路采购瑞士巧克力。”牛仔打趣道。

机械忍者是不会脸红的，只会作势拿龙刃砍他。忍者想了想，说：“你记得莱耶斯扮演无头死神的那个万圣节吗？莱耶斯要我雕个南瓜头，他说，因为你总叫他‘南瓜’，他想不如就扮演一下，觉得会很有意思。”说着晃了晃手里的机油，“我有时候真是不懂你们美国人。”

源氏满意地看到牛仔发出了很长时间以来最真挚的大笑。麦克雷看起来好像要问些什么，但又改变了注意，莫名其妙来了句：“你能照顾好自己吧？”

“为什么要问这个？你只是要去伦敦而已。除非你还有别的打算，难道……”

麦克雷点了点头，对他的朋友说：“这个地方跟我加入时不太一样了。不是任务，不是局势，我有时候在想是不是我们走得太远了。我大概仍是个老派的人。”

“你要去哪里？”

“不知道，任何阳光能照到的地方。”

源氏不知从哪里拿出一壶清酒，说：“那么这是个值得正式告别的场合。”

 

5

 

“先生，改造的第一阶段已经顺利完成。你会开始表现出一些肉眼可见的特征。”

“我注意到了。”

在无菌的玻璃房内，莱耶斯抬起一只手观察自己体表周围的黑色烟雾，它们不像从体内散发出来的，因为不会消弥进空气中，反而像身体的一部分。他试图自己控制这种特征，但没有变化。他看着镜中的倒影，想道：我需要一个兜帽。

死神没有注意到的，是玻璃窗外一道试探的目光。

麦克雷叼着烟，就那么看着死神，好像他是什么亿万光年外的恒星，在光传到眼睛里之前就已经死掉了。他拉下帽沿，点了点头，像致意又像道别。

麦克雷攥紧了手中的旧照片，转身离开，而那就是他唯一从暗影守望带走的东西了。

 

6

 

多年以后，赏金猎人麦克雷站在新守望先锋的特级安保监狱门前，会想起指挥官莱耶斯带他去狩猎的那个傍晚。

“杰西，你来试试这杆枪。”加布里尔一手搭着他的肩膀，一手指向树丛后咀嚼草叶的梅花鹿，它眨巴着眼睛，并未察觉危险降临。杰西接过猎枪，握把还残留加布里尔的体温，枪口散发的火药气味飘散开去。他摆好姿势从瞄准镜里看那只鹿，却撞上了它毫无防备的眼睛。

杰西保持那个动作，过了一会，没有开枪。他硬着头皮地报告：“这是只母鹿……繁殖季就快到了。”

加布里尔宽容地笑了笑，他低头看着身形相较同龄人偏瘦小、还未长开的年轻人，没有指责他无用的怜悯心。

他看得出来，这孩子习惯于用枪支解决麻烦，却不愿意持枪的自己也成为麻烦。让别人受伤很简单，夺去性命却很困难。因为你终究要在某个辗转难眠的夜晚面对内心的审判。至于莱耶斯自己，他早就不奢望救赎了。

后来莱耶斯以为，十余年的特工生涯已经在某个时刻改变了麦克雷，直到他站在里阿尔托的重重夜色之下，面对自己一枪击毙的安东尼奥，和那个对他怒目而视的麦克雷，他才意识到自己的错误。

“如果要加入暗影守望，你的生活会变得很不一样。”加布里尔话里有话地问，“说到告别，你还有什么遗憾吗？”

而杰西足够机灵，他知道通常情况下提问者期待怎样的回答。但他看着眼前的陌生人，隐约有种预感，让他决定要说实话：“有的吧。”

加布里尔挑起一侧眉毛：“说说看。”

他给他讲了死局帮里的那群人，从总是偷偷塞给他巧克力的棕发司机，中年离异丧子家有老母亲的大块头，脾气暴躁谁都不敢惹的长腿姐姐，到比自己年纪小还总欺负他的墨西哥妞……作为从小混黑帮长大的人来说，这是对自己而言最接近于家的存在，而这大概也没什么好奇怪的。

杰西说：“这次犯了大事，蹲了监狱，他们没几个能被保释出来的，一辈子早晚要腐烂在监狱里。我在死局帮这些年，跟谁都一样，该做的不该做的都做过了。可到头来，我得到了第二次机会……我懂得它的珍贵，只不过我想我再也没有办法回去66号公路了。”他低下头，感觉鼻子发酸。

“愧疚。”加布里尔论断，“得到守望先锋的赏识并不是你的错。你没做错什么。如果你提到的这些人真的如你关心他们那样关心你，他们会为你感到开心。以后你可以做更多事，正确的事，如果你认为自己有所亏欠，这是弥补遗憾的机会。”

杰西凝视着地面，点了点头，然后语气试探地问：“你对每个人都这样吗？”

加布里尔轻笑，以问题回答问题：“你是这么想的？”

而这就是杰西想要的答案了。

抬头看着年长男人，提了一个更加符合年龄的问题：“我能成为海报上的军官那样吗？声名远扬——”

加布里尔为他解释暗影守望的职能和任务特点，他不确定年轻人听进去了多少。而那双因期待而闪闪发光的眼睛，却像白茫茫雪地里、头顶上的太阳似的狠狠灼伤了他。

 

7

 

天下之事合久必分分久必合。

和平重归于世界，一同回来的还有守望先锋作为世界维和组织的社会地位。尽管从组织架构到人员构成早已与二十余年前截然不同，但人们选择沿用这个名称，以表达对曾经为和平做出过贡献的所有成员的纪念——与此同时，一场公开审判即将展开。这是针对曾经为守望先锋（当然也包括暗影守望）效力过的所有人举行的，这些人既是英雄，也或多或少曾做过不光彩的事，而当局显然认为公诉是个好的做法，把功与过分开来评价。

作为守望先锋重新召集后做出了响应，协助端掉黑爪组织的核心人员，麦克雷得到了特别赦免，甚至被提供了一个新守望先锋里的职位。不过他更在意的，还是他们能为他提供的内部信息。

麦克雷站在新守望先锋的特级安保监狱门前，等待被捕入狱、又由他保释出来的莱耶斯。

华盛顿难得的晴空万里，让失去了兜帽和面具的莱耶斯有些猝不及防，直到他撞上了一个结结实实的拥抱。那人的声音从背后传来：“要搭个顺风车吗？”

 

麦克雷坐在驾驶座上，为莱耶斯补充他错过的大事件。

“……简单来说，你有两个选择：守望先锋可以说服检察官不对你提起公诉，前提是你帮忙提供一些信息，并且要让他们相信你对公众不再具有危险。跟我一起生活，我可以作你的担保人；或者你接受审判，由陪审团决定你要不要继续回去坐牢。当然啦，我们还可以逃之夭夭，如果这是你想要的。”

莱耶斯有一刹那的分神。他想到了——他知道对方也一样——在二十多年前，另一个地方，发生过一场相似的对话。而如今两个人位置调转，他也将那时对方提给自己的问题引用了一遍：“你对每个人都这样吗？”

“……我从没自己想过要成为英雄，但是那些任务，那些救助过的平民，那个穿在制服上的标志，它们会改变一个人。我现在能够感受到你当年肩负的领导暗影守望的重任，我本可以帮你分担更多。但我内心里清楚我真正想要的，其实是平等地站在你身边。

“所以，回答你的问题——不是的，只有你。”

莱耶斯试图笑笑，但他只是艰难地扯动了嘴角，他有好多想说的，有关那些秘密、误会、懊恼、痛苦，那些无所事事的好日子，瑞士的那场大爆炸，但他最终什么也没说，只是握住了麦克雷搭在方向盘上的手，一只伤痕累累的手覆盖着另一只，问：“我们去哪？”

“回家。”

 

**\- 完 -**


End file.
